DC COMICS: Team Arrow (Arrow s2 ep19 The Man Under The Hood)
DC TV Universe: Arrow TRAILER: ??? PLOT: Felicity, Oliver and Sara mask up in a van en route to the Queen Industries Applied Sciences warehouse, now under the control of Isabel Rochev. In order to deter Slade’s progress, the team infiltrates the facility and place a number of explosives, safely clearing out the guards before Oliver reluctantly pushes the detonation. Rochev swears on the morning news justice will be done, though Oliver admits they can’t be certain what, or when Slade’s retaliation will come. Laurel continues pondering Oliver’s identity as the Arrow, asking her now-incarcerated father to offer up the identities of the hero or his blonde accomplice, though he insists he has no idea. Meanwhile, the Queen family accountant lays out that Isabel Rochev fairly effectively managed to dilute the Queen family’s hold on their company, though they’ll need Thea’s signature to establish a new family trust that Isabel can’t gain access to. Oliver laments that what happened with Isabel was his fault, as Moira reveals that Rochev and Robert Queen had been involved during Isabel’s time as an business school intern. In the past, Anatoli prepares to torture Dr. Ivo, who claims he has a means to cure the Mirakuru in Slade’s system. With Roy nowhere to be found, Oliver, Sara, Diggle and Felicity return to the lair to find Slade there waiting to ambush them. All three fighters do their best to challenge Slade, but end up defeated with ease, before Slade mysteriously disappears. A while later, Laurel visits Sara in the hospital, noting the extensive scarring on her sister’s back she’d never seen before. Sara and Oliver pass the injuries off as a motorcycle mishap, but Laurel realizes from the scars she’d seen on Oliver that Sara must be the other vigilante. Oliver asks Thea to sign the document that could protect their trust from Isabel, though Thea remains bitter to have found herself out as the daughter of two mass murderers, that of Malcolm Merlyn and Moira Queen, and all the resulting implications for Tommy and beyond. Downstairs, Felicity figures out that Slade hadn’t intended to kill them, but rather to steal William Tockman’s master key, so that he might find the equipment he needs elsewhere. Caitlin Snow (Danielle Panabaker) and Cisco Ramon (Carlos Valdes) inventory the Starling City S.T.A.R. Labs facility in advance of its closing, before the death of a security guard draws their attention to the appearance of Deathstroke. The pair flee, before Cisco uses a prototype sonic weapon to slow Slade’s advance, buying them enough time to escape. Slade settles for a machine housed in the stores, as Oliver and Sara see from afar that they’re too late, unaware that the nearby Laurel is also watching them. Later that night, Felicity greets Cisco and Caitlin for an update on Barry’s condition, though Caitlin refuses to divulge exactly what was stolen. A little hacking tells Felicity that Slade stole a prototype “bio-infuser” that could take the blood from a single patient and dilute it into multiple subjects, though it at least uses enough power to be tracked remotely. Elsewhere, Oliver confronts Isabel with an opportunity to do the right thing, though she corrects Oliver that she and Robert didn’t merely have an affair, but rather were soulmates intent on running away together. In the end, Robert chose to return to his family, despite already knowing that Thea wasn’t his biological daughter. Back in the past, Ivo assures Sara that the cure is real, though he’ll only give up its location in exchange for a quick death. Ivo provides a key to a safe in the freighter, and Sara goes to hold up her end of the bargain with a gun. While Laurel calls to set up a meeting with the Arrow, Quentin finds himself confronted and beaten by a fellow prisoner looking for a bit of revenge on the man. Later, Laurel admits to the Arrow that she didn’t initially understand why she felt so connected to the vigilante, but a call about Quentin interrupts Laurel’s opportunity to explain herself. Laurel rushes to Quentin in the prison hospital, offering to tell her father the vigilante’s identity, but Quentin refuses, given all the Arrow has done for the city. Laurel once again manages to press-gang the DA into dropping the charges against her father, though the beleaguered woman urges Laurel to pick her battles in the future. Oliver convinces Thea to meet up briefly, but ends up called away when Felicity learns that Slade has activated the infuser. Later entering the factory, Oliver finds the unconscious prisoners hooked up to the machine, with Roy at the center having his blood diluted for its Mirakuru. Slade and Isabel appear, forcing Oliver to cut power to the machine and battle it out with the villainous duo. Diggle shoots Isabel from above, seemingly killing her, while Oliver manages to incapacitate Slade with an explosive, and free an unconscious Roy from the machine before their escape. Roy remains in a weakened state, though Oliver managed to snag a vial of the Mirakuru with which to synthesize a cure. The team bristles that Oliver never told them about any possible cure, to which Oliver explains that he’d been ashamed, years earlier declining the opportunity to cure Slade in favor of killing him. Back in the past, Oliver stops Sara from shooting Ivo, instead opting to do the deed himself, and sparing Sara the personal toll of taking a life. With Ivo dead, Oliver questions any of the surviving freighter men if they know how to pilot a submarine. Thea prepares to leave the Queen mansion, before Oliver explains to both Moira and Thea that Robert knew all along of Thea’s true parentage, and opted to be her father regardless. However, Thea remains unmoved, and still opts to leave her lying family behind. A while later, Felicity tasks Cisco and Caitlin with deriving a cure from the Mirakuru, while Laurel pays Oliver a visit at the club, solely to hug him. Elsewhere, Slade revives Isabel with the Mirakuru, as his new super-soldier army looks on. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: This episode was to be the second appearance of Barry Allen. Since the CW went ahead and greenlite the Flash series they replaced Barry with his soon to be guest stars Cisco Ramon (Vibe) and Caitlin Snow (Killer Frost). Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Flash